


Have You Ever Been So Tired That You Forgot A Language?

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minghao is too tired to function, Junhui is an asshole, Chan is confused and innocent, and Soonyoung just wants to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Been So Tired That You Forgot A Language?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna preface this with two things:  
> 1) i dont know mandarin at all, so if u do know mandarin and you notice a mistake, please correct me and i will change it posthast  
> 2) im not that familiar with seventeen, i just got the idea for this and decided to write it, so if they are ooc i apologize and will change it if anyone points it out to me  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

To say that Minghao was tired would be one hell of an understatement. He could barely keep his eyes open at this point and it was a miracle that he was even able to get into the van in the first place.

"So he wasn't lying when he said the thought he would pass out," Soonyoung mused as he tried to keep Minghao from wrapping his arms around him. He always got cuddly when he was tired and while it was adorable, shoulders fall asleep really fast with someone hanging off them.

"He told me that he couldn't fall asleep last night," Chan explained for Minghao, "Something about Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung being loud and keeping him up." Junhui tried to suppress a laugh and Chan gave him a weird look.

"Poor guy," Soonyoung doesn't normally feel pity, but Minghao's eyes were puffy and during practice his movements were slower than normal, but he still insisted on helping with choreographing with the rest of the performance team.

"Minghao hyung," Chan turned around in his seat to try and poke at Minghao, but his arms were too short so he settled with tapping his knee.

"Leave him alone, Chan-ah," Soonyoung batted away Chan's hand and wrapped an arm around Minghao to protect his poor sleepy dongsaeng.

"Yeah, Chan-ah," Junhui poked at Chan's side, which lead to a tickle battle that Soonyoung had to end before they distracted their manager from driving.

"Be quiet, you'll wake Minghao-ya," Soonyoung whispered.

Chan answered with a "yes, hyung," but Junhui turned around in his seat to look Soonyoung in the eyes.

"Don't you dare," Soonyoung warned.

Junhui, with his considerably longer arms than Chan, reached back to poke at Minghao's stomach. The bastard got him right above the belly button and Minghao's groggily opened his eyes with a questioning groan.

" _Shénme?_ " Minghao asked. His voice was lower than usual and it was gruff from the total of eight minutes of sleep he was able to get.

"Junhui hyung's just being a dick, go back to sleep," Soonyoung said just loud enough for Junhui to hear. Junhui gasped in fake offense while Soonyoung glared at him.

" _Wǒ bù..._ " Minghao mumbled and blinked blearily around the van.

"Holy shit," Junhui covered his mouth to try and not burst into laughter, but a few sounds slipped past his fingers.

"What? What's so funny," Chan looked between Minghao and Junhui in confusion. He had the hunch that there was a joke going on that he wasn't getting.

"I-I think Minghao-ya," Junhui gasped for breath because he honestly couldn't breathe with the silent laughing fit he was having, "I think he's so tired that he forgot Korean."

Chan gasped and looked back at Minghao with wide eyes before he started laughing too, which only made Junhui laugh harder.

" _Bì zuǐ,_ " Minghao whined and shoved his head into Soonyoung's chest in an attempt to stop the noise from reaching his ears.

"What'd he say?" Soonyoung asked. During the other two's fits, Minghao's arms had encircled Soonyoung's middle and try as he might, he couldn't free himself from his vice grip. Curse Minghao's upper body strength.

Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, Junhui translated, "He said that I'm the best hyung ever and he loves me more than you."

"No he didn't, you're the worst hyung."

"Respect you're elders!"

"You're only five days older."

"I think Hansol hyung is the best hyung," Chan butted in.

"You're only saying that because he doesn't treat you like a baby," Junhui reached over to ruffle Chan's hair which was met with great protest from said maknae.

" _Qǐng zhùshǒu_ ," Minghao said into Soonyoung's shoulder and- gross, he was starting to drool.

"Aww, he's clinging to you like a koala," Junhui cooed after he was done noogie-ing Chan.

"Shut up," Soonyoung said to Junhui before turning his attention back to Minghao, "Come on, Minghao-ya, let go." He tried coaxing the younger's hands off of him by pulling at his fingers, but to no avail.

In Minghao's sleep depraved brain, he could honestly only remember one Korean word. "Hyuuuung," he whined and closed his eye in attempt to go back asleep.

"Why is he being so cute? He'd make for a better maknae than you, Chan-ah," Junhui almost gagged at how cute Minghao was unintentionally being.

"Hey, I'm the best maknae!" Chan protested, but he couldn't deny how absolutely adorable sleepy Minghao was.

His eyes were still slightly puffy and his lower lip was pulled out into a pout. His hair was messy from practice and nuzzling Soonyoung. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open and it was absolutely disgusting how adorable it was.

"Junhui hyung, stop bullying Chan-ah. I swear, you spend too much time with Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung shook his head.

"Monkey see monkey do," Junhui shrugged.

"Don't let Jihoon hyung hear you call him a monkey, you might not get a line in our next song," Chan crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Junhui.

" _Shēngyīn táidá le,_ " Minghao mumbled.

"I think that's the longest sentence we've heard him say yet," Junhui ignored Chan's teasing in favor of looking back at Minghao in surprise.

Before Soonyoung could respond, though, the van stopped and the manager interrupted their banter to let them know they were back at the dorm. They all got out of the car, with only some difficulty from Minghao. The poor guy was so out of it that he barely protested getting up, only having the mental capacity to follow Soonyoung's guiding hand. When they were out of the car, though, Minghao basically collapsed into Soonyoung's arms.

"Junhui hyung, can you help me with Minghao-ya?" Soonyoung asked. While Minghao wasn't all that heavy, he was still struggling with keeping the younger one from hitting the ground.

"Why me?" Junhui asked as he gave Soonyoung and Minghao a once-over.

"Because you're older?"

"Only by five days." With that, Junhui walked into the apartment complex right after Chan.

"Bastard," Soonyoung called after him.

"Alright, Minghao-ya, you're gonna have to work with me here. I can't drag you all the way to the dorm."

All Minghao did was mumble incoherently, but he did straighten up slightly so Soonyoung could loop his arm around the his back and pull the other's arm over his shoulders. It wasn't much of a change, but it made a big enough difference that he could hobble Minghao into the building, up the stairs, and into their dorm. He maneuvered Minghao into his room as quietly as he could so they wouldn't wake the other's up.

Soonyoung should help Minghao get into his pajamas, but the poor boy was so out of it he would probably fall asleep while getting changed. Instead, he pulled the comforter over the already half-asleep dancer and patted his chest.

Before he could straighten up and go to his own room to maybe shower and sleep, Minghao wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck and pulled him into his chest.

"Minghao-ya," Soonyoung complained, "Come on, don't. We're both all gross and sweaty."

" _Bào wǒ._ "

Minghao's voice was muffled from where his face was shoved into Soonyoung's hair, and Soonyoung honestly had no idea what Minghao said, but from the way he moved his hands down from Soonyoung's neck to his waist and pulled him down further so that he was practically laying on Minghao while he hugged him, he got the idea.

Minghao smelt like sweat and hormones and it was disgusting, but Soonyoung couldn't find it in himself to move. Especially with the way Minghao's eyes fluttered blearily and how his breathing was starting to slow down with impending sleep.

"Fine," Soonyoung sighed and shuffled around a bit so that he could pull the comforter over himself as well. When he got settled, Minghao rested his head of Soonyoung's chest and put a hand on his stomach.

" _Wǒ ài nǐ,_ " Minghao mumbled into Soonyoung's shirt.

That was one of the only Chinese phrases Soonyoung knew, only because Minghao said it to him so often.

Soonyoung smiled, looking down at Minghao, before kissing the top of his head. "I love you, too," he sighed and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you, too, are stuck in rarepair hell and want a fic of ur otp, send me a prompt over at [my writing blog](http://supertrashwrite.tumblr.com) (if its a rarepair i guarentee that i will write it bc i love rarepairs so much)


End file.
